1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal generator capable of adjusting a duty cycle and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor apparatus includes various internal logic circuits, and the internal logic circuits perform an operation by receiving power provided from an external apparatus. The internal logic circuits include a logic circuit directly related to data input and output, and a logic circuit indirectly related to data input and output. As a number of internal logic circuits concurrently performing operations increases, a noise in a power voltage becomes greater. Since data has a predetermined valid window or duration, the semiconductor apparatus is very vulnerable to the noise in the power voltage as operation speeds of the semiconductor apparatus becomes greater.
In order to handle such a problem, the semiconductor apparatus separately receives a power voltage for the logic circuit directly related to data input and output, and a power voltage for the other circuits. Accordingly, various semiconductor apparatuses receive two or more power voltages from the external apparatus.